


CAOS INTERIOR (IN INGLISH)

by xolotlacracia



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolotlacracia/pseuds/xolotlacracia
Summary: HELLO WORLD!"When you look long into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you."NietzscheOne night and one trap?It was more than that, they were two spirits trying to find in the deepest of the darkness.THIS IS INSPIRED IN THE WORLD AND THE JOKER BATAM, EVEN BELONG TO WARNER BROTHERS, THIS IS NOT PROFIT. JUST A PRODUCT IN WRITING FOR MY PERSONAL FUN.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [CAOS INTERIOR.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787729) by [xolotlacracia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolotlacracia/pseuds/xolotlacracia). 



> HELLO WORLD!
> 
> As they have been, I hope good.  
> days have been too hot.  
> and here it is a monster more for my collection,  
> It is one of those who can not stop until it is finally written and ready.  
> I think I've gotten too much on the OMEGAVERSE.
> 
> I do not own compu, so try to do it as soon as possible. : D
> 
> And finally the English not my original language, so there is no translation, were complaints and corrections accept ...

Chapter 1: Deal or trick

INTERIOR CHAOS.

Treat or trick?

 

I walk the dark streets of Gothic city, Batsy, Batsy repeated between the joker lips only had one idea in mind was that his bat and always wanted to look at him and think of him. Besides the night it was halloween party was celebrated as one of its most sensational parties, especially because it would be a parade with floats this year. And the joker liked those things.

  Since he was a man of simple tastes, I wanted to make a blast with. It would not be any explosion. He, he, hi, hu, hoo! simply laughed at the thought of what he would do as it would head the world of its antithesis. The show was about to start and had to put hands in action. The trucks had left the place, people dressed applauds the event and watched them from the roof waiting for any threat.

And he rang his watch was beginning, he was standing on one of the highest places of the city, looking at the horizon like explosions would begin, he had left a message at the police station where he gave the place and time of the explosions. Yes, it was fun to see how society panicked at the thought that their lives would end up short and pathetic. The message had left it a few hours ago, actually the only place that had a bomb was the central plaza.

Good night !, Gothic town citizens, have left them a little surprise tonight which will have to figure out is Batman and stop if it finds me - short shot. I had stopped recording the television station to put it in the city, he had been very good to them thinking that they too would fly into pieces.

The minutes went on and could see panic in the city began to spread like a plague, the air was becoming colder as the night was more grim. I walked along the ledge watching the horizon, sitting on the edge of the place, loved the chaos spread his arms.

Suddenly he felt he was lashed to the roof, the fun had begun. - Batsy uh! That unpleasant surprise, arriving in time to see the function- stopping soil, Batman hit him, the fool only attacked laughter in the know floor-, you're very funny - you tell me where you have the bombs he threatened the dark knight lifting in a tug. The guason ended with his patience and seemed to know.

I could feel the emotion crossing it as few times, every time I saw demented eyes that her heart pounding rapidly. - If I tell you, but first tell me prefer a deal or trick, the joker had approached the ear of Batman, somehow the joker always managed to get him riled, he could alter it in a way that I had never thought of, turn darker She came to light. He could not kill the joker, but there was another way because the blows were not working-dime what do you prefer? - That would accept some IT- I ask the bat Why? If not Gothic city will only rubble, oh! Let Batsy not think the same of this putrid city.

They can thank the deliver of his unhappy existence - I looked at her watch-you have three minutes. He hit him again sending him to the ground once again. It's simple you strike me unconscious is not me, if you do not accept the deal will be trick, but if you say that if then there is a place where we can fix it.- it's up to you- was attacked with laughter the Joker- tick tock! time is running out. Or if I forget to say that the actual pump is only in one place. 'Tell me !! - demanded the dark knight who was losing patience. You know I love to see you fastidiado- said guasón with his huge smile on his face. How dare-imprisoned on the ground. Both were excited at all that the increased testosterone only made her moan batman the joker in longing not it be funny if he did so he said laughing clown-I'm a very selfish omega after all. If I accept you gonna do? I ask Bruce trying not to lose his sanity, the smell was inducing, enticing to join him in a frenzy All I want is you, and demostrártelo- pressed the little flower of his sack throwing a gas-kill really do not think, if not ac

end our fun, since I have your attention, I will tell you that since you're here, I just want to give me a hand, well I not really love you completely. The gas had paralyzed him, still conscious but could not move. - Quiet, the effect will happen in 10 minutes. I would have liked to fly Gothic town but I'm a man of my word and now really three, two, one-broke something in the center of the city, had been sacks of flour containing some poison, causing some skin rashes, allergies and a little crazy - nobody will die if that's what you're worried. - Oh we were so already - pulling Batman inside the old building-not blame me, we're all crazy about you, my dear bat. You know you should lose a few kilos, weights too. Forget I love doing this. The guasón pulled up to a small room to Batman.

It was an abandoned factory on the outskirts of gotham. You want to know something else, if I bet if I too have laughed doubtfully when he threw a mattress. - I like you, and I want to let the guasón folles- the statement directly looking into the eyes of a surprised Batman- not go well with you that I were to do it, although I would be happy, but to start'll leave you to be dominant. I want you to be my alpha. I take a bottle of wine, uncorking and drinking of it, came to bat looked annoyed.

Quiet tonight will be satisfactory, also it is one of my specialties-giving drink from the bottle this is so you know that always, always must have an ace up his sleeve, oh! Is starting to get hot, if you also need to feel with more desire than I, since you're a little devil! which has taken all my bottle-rio even more when the bottle crashed against the wall I do not really want to know what's under the mask as you do not want to see my face without makeup.

And I have a taste for going crazy with subjects like you. They had already spent nearly ten minutes had given him another drink to bottle end up . The bat looked the metal door that was closed with a code. I see you've already seen the door and I'm afraid I can not leave here until I check the time, I was forgetting that I gave you to drink is only wine, but the substance to paralyze you with some alcohol is a sexual "deshinibidor" one reaction a bit aggressive if you ask me. I've always been a very strange omega, you will be the only one, but you know I should have done before. He laughed to himself as funny situation in which he had gotten the great hero of Gothic City.

The prankster was astride Batman, as he felt changed positions, he laughed again. This was so hilarious that I could not help laughing at such an event. Somehow that was short-lived happiness came over him. And not stand a zeal but without an alpha, had tried to suppress his nature, and then had appeared batman with all that dark demeanor and desire for justice, his uniform did not help anything if the joker was crazy, but batman. No one could blame! 

No, this was very bad, especially sink into the wild and take him by force, were a pair of animals in heat and could not avoid. It was part part humiliation and glory flavored pain and blood. It was part of being an alpha repressed, had denied its alpha part for so long that now he simply could not stop the joker must have been asking for more,

asking the knot. Uniting their lives complete in that loop. And this did not have any complaints, had done everything she could to end in this strange situation. And now both were panting, the knot was completely filled and seemed so arranged that could not help but kiss him until both bled, the metallic taste and heat was slowly declining. He closed his eyes for a moment, the link was finally complete and the thud that always accompanied him had ceased.

 

The joker was gone.


	2. SECRET FROM SHADOWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO WORLD!
> 
> And I'm here,   
> I could not resist TO PUBLISH THE NEXT PART,   
> BUT BEING A LITTLE SHORT OF DEATH.
> 
> CREATURES SALU2 TERRIBLE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READY!

CHAPTER 2

SECRET FROM SHADOWS

 

Contemplate his masterpiece, after twelve years since the first time he had heard that the great Alfa Gotham had joined with the joker, could not resist the urge to go see the issue in progress, if she had been in the same position would have done exactly the same, seduce batman and get a son of the, the perfect Alfa, envied and deeply hated the clown monster, she was infertile Beta, one of the many cases that had arisen over the last fifty years.

 

She was next in the line of power in the league of shadows and despite hating the joker had not killed him, even, for union with batman, because the mental state of alpha depended on your bond with your omega and even if it were as insane as the clown it was not yet time to do so.

 

It could have monster and gain control when batman Gotham and the world. After all, she would not have to lift a finger to all that perversion fall alone. The boy himself would kill them.

 

 

She walked into the depths of the dungeons.

 

\- You still think you can have the Dark Knight - I ask mockingly the Prisoner of Talia, this hit him in the face and this just laughed chewing after twelve years keeping me here waxed you believe the contrary so attractive a monster like you, infertile beta, we hit, ends with this. but I promise that when I leave here your death will be the last of your problems.

 

She looked at him darkly, and knock him out. He longed to kill that rotten criminal omega, but that would be later. I had to go for her son, the little Damian Wayne. An alpha boy she had raised as her mother undoubtedly extremely serious criminal delicious to kill the same guy.

 

Serious revenge and power to her, after his humiliation at being rejected by the. I had seen him after the disappearance of joker, trying to find his balance omega. She made sure he could ever find, but imagine their surprise when the joker was waiting for a new generation of Wayne. The same power Theirs would only have to raise the same child her.

 

Road to the entrance where her son and his father was looking at the training of his subjects.

 

 

 

 

* ----------- * -------- * ------- ------------- * *

 

It had been twelve years since that halloween, twelve years in which he had been trying to find him without much luck. He had joined the league for a couple of years. His mind conjured his omega. And there was a phrase that was still giving laps in the lead

 

 

"I wish, I had done before"

 

Metals still had gaps that day, I was sure that before everything that had happened that night he was trying to stop a threat more. The door rang a moment before Alfred had crossed the room.

-Teacher. Mr. Kent would like to speak with you- said Alfred who was aware of what had happened to the Joker, admitted he did not expect had joined one of the most unstable villains Gothic city, its status as Alpha/ Omega was a strange case between not well documented and even hidden society since they were only one percent of the population. Most of the population were betas that ignored this event.

  
Do it just want to have said to his servant bruce, Batman's father had been an alpha who had met with a compatible omega, therefore was a pure Alfa, at least it would have six generations in his family.  
Bruce, how are you? - I asked calmly watching Wayne journalist who barely looked up  
What do you want - there was always tension between them when they were in the same place ....


	3. 3:   MEMORIES IN RED AND BLACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO WORLD!
> 
> memories in red and black ...

Chapter 3.

 

MEMORIES IN RED AND BLACK

 

 

**_"Anxiety is stagnant dissatisfaction, discover what they forbid you meet and do it."_ **

 

 

 

 

 

_Gotham City, was one of the most dangerous places, especially at night where marauders out. like swarms of bugs swarming a dead trunk._

_Impunity, corruption was the main symptoms of this city, the rich and the rulers shamelessly ignoring the terrible reality._

_That's one of the first things you learned in this society, that the only way to survive was clinging to madness, dementia. Harley Queen, had met the Joker between the old streets of the city,_

_She was a small omega, orphan and street. With seven years of age it was hard to think that someday would become an adult. Mr. J, was his personal hero, had rescued her when he thought he would be killed by some minor criminal. His green hair contrasted with her purple dress, her eyes sparkled demented, her pale face and red lips smiled macabre when looking man. When I look at her final hope when I heard the shot, the criminal had fallen with a knife had pierced his heart. The joker took the gun sticking it in his pants. He smiled slightly at the blonde girl._

_He had laid his hand on her, and she thought it might not be so bad to follow. After all not every day you saved one of the worst criminals in the city._

_She remembers many things through these five years in what had become a partner in crime, but one thing for Mr. J was his fascination love / hate for Batman, she knew he was interested in._

_She had watched when they were fighting, the interest was mutual, she smiled at the idea that perhaps the gentleman of the night would be the perfect match for your nona, harley also reminds robins. At first it was a beta circus, joker smiled when she met letting faced with, their fights were fun._

_They spent a few more years and had become Nightwing, and Robin had emerged second, an alpha. Vowing revenge on the joker, rebellious and moody ruffian without a hint of fun. And he was dead._

_Perhaps they had been five or perhaps ten years since the last time I had seen. And now she was a young woman omega, knew the joker had a plan for Batman, and she smiled even more when he learned that the Beta bitch had come to get a taste of Batman, they were already united for this moment, two days locked and really united. was not not so simple, harley knew he would not stay as calm as to accept the union._

_And she was always on the side of Mr. J, when he came out of that old building Talia expected bitch, Harley agreed to leave after all not every day a puppy bat expected. She does not abandon his master under any circumstances, if for that had to be slave of the shadows._


End file.
